Rainbow Kate (Kindi Kids)
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Ack Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Kiersten Lee Kay |other_voice_actors= |name=Rainbow Kate |title=Rainbow Kate the Rainbow Kid |nickname(s)=Wrecking Ball |gender=Female |country=Shopville |affiliation= |relative(s)= |basis=Rainbow Cake |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }} Rainbow Kate is a rainbow cake Kindi Kid. Description Personality Despite an adorable exterior, Rainbow Kate is still a Cragster at heart, and is a threat to Shoppets everywhere. A little bit childish, Rainbow Kate holds a grudge fairly easily. However, she is a true and trusted friend to her fellow Kindi Kids. Like the other Cragsters, she is not very bright, but she has brute strength and a cunning streak to make up for it. Physical Appearance Rainbow Kate's hair is in a ponytail, much like Macy Macaron. Her skirt is taken from the Wild Style version of Rainbow Kate, and her shoes are white with a pink bow on them. Ability Origin Her body acts like a wrecking ball. When spinning around, she is able to burrow into the ground. Calling All Kindi Kids *'Rock and Roll:' Roll toward a target, creating a shockwave on impact. *'Ground Pound:' Smash the ground repeatedly, damaging enemies all around you. *'Rainnado:' Create a vortex that pulls enemies toward you, then explodes with damage. Biography Early Life Little is known about Rainbow Kate's early life. However, she started collecting Ceramic Figurines at one point in the past. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shoppets, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Kindi Kids. ("Calling All Kindi Kids") Rainbow Kate first arrived at Rainbow Kindi after Bunny Cart moved out of Rainbow Kindi and Mrs. Arbow wanted another Shoppie to help with Shelly and the Express, though she arrived a day earlier than what Mrs. Arbow expected and nearly surprised her. She was very energetic, with the fact that she misses the obvious in front of her. The Kindi Kids were pretty mean to her because of this. They then managed to make up for it and Rainbow Kate would stay at Rainbow Kindi permanently. ("Trick or Treat") Further Adventures Rainbow Kate was almost all of the Kindi Kids who got to meet Patootie Bike, who was coming to Rainbow Kindi to be looked after. ("Secret Surprise") Rainbow Kate was one of the kids who learned to play camp around the classroom. ("Kindi Campers") Memorable Quotes *''"Hi! I'm Rainbow Kate! It's my first day at Rainbow Kindi, and I'm happy to meet you!"'' - Rainbow Kate, Trick or Treat *''"I can dance fast as fuchsia and big as bubblegumalits!"'' - Rainbow Kate, Trick or Treat *''"Oh, that's okay. I'll just go check out the friendship chair!" - Rainbow Kate, Trick or Treat *"So, what are you silly little bananas want to do today?"'' - Rainbow Kate, Special Surprise *''"Me three!"'' - Rainbow Kate, Special Surprise *''"This... is... BANANAS!!!"'' -Rainbow Kate, Special Surprise *''"Maybe we'll take a purpley peek inside!"'' - Rainbow Kate, Special Surprise Set Information Rainbow Kate was released as one of the Series 1 Kindi Kids sets in the July 2019 product wave. Her product number is 50023 and she contains 51 pieces. 50023 Rainbow Kate can be combined with 50010 Apple Blossom and 50007 Peppa-Mint to create the Cragsters Max. Moose Toys Shop Product Description Create havoc with the demolition-ball body of RAINBOW KATE! Hi! I'm Rainbow Kate, bright, fun and always positive. There is never a dull moment when I'm around! Pick me up and see me come to life! With big glittery eyes, my head bobbles with every movement! Check out my two cute Shopkins! Take my Shopkins Cupcake out of its wrapper and spin it around! Shake my magic Shopkins Slushie and see it sparkle! With your help, you'll see me "sip" from my magic cup! I also have changeable clothes and removable shoes! So, come and join me and my friends Jessicake, Marsha Mello, Summer Peaches and Donatina, as our Rainbow Kindi comes alive! We can't wait to have a magical day with you! *''Features demolition-ball body and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Kindi Kids in the Cragsters tribe to build the super Kindi Kid tribe combo'' *''Combine with 50001 BUNNY CART from the Kindi Kids™ Electroids tribe for a quirky mixed-up Kindi Kid'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/kindikids for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Kindi Kid characters on Nick Jr.'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' Sidebar description Have smashing time with the wrecking-ball body RAINBOW KATE, one of three super-tough Cragsters in Kindi Kids™ Series 1! In-Booklet code Rainbow Kate's in-booklet code for Calling All Kindi Kids is W2ECK1NGB61, which is WreckingBall when decoded. Trivia *She collects ceramic figurines. The ones she owns are Piranharex, Tigerscorp, Porciocobra, and (briefly) Teddy Butterfly. *She digs by spinning her body like a drill. *She has the deepest voice of the Cragsters. *She seems to have the best grammar out of the Cragsters, as seen in Mailman. *She appears to be the weakest Cragster. *Her teeth are seen pointing upwards in her artwork, but her teeth in the set points forwards. *If one pauses quickly, they'll see that Rainbow Kate is the first Kindi Kid to pop out of the side of the frame in the intro. *Some appearances, such as her "Upset" video, portray her backside as a flat surface. *For some reason, Rainbow Kate has tan pieces hidden inside her in her set, though the other Cragsters don't use tan. *She is the only one of the main Cragsters to have not been referred to as a "Cragster Compadre" by Marsha Mello. Behind the Scenes Rainbow Kate is Andy Seenan's favorite Series 1 Kindi Kid. Basis Rainbow Kate is based on a piece of rainbow cake. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Rainbow Kate's voice is provided by Kiersten Lee Kay. Real-Life History Early Development Rainbow Kate was originally meant to have the name Peppa-Mint, with the current Peppa-Mint being called Rainbow Kate in her place. The crystal on her head in the cartoon resembles a golden "Chi" crystal from LEGO's Legends of Chima theme, and it was used in Rainbow Kate's prototype model as well. Ironically, the prototype crystal brings more show-accuracy. It is unknown why this piece was not used in the final set. Her crystal was originally looser for her animated design, almost like a strand of hair. Reveals On December 23, 2018, Rainbow Kate appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Rainbow Kate reappeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late June and early July 2019. Content Rainbow Kate debuted in the TV series on September 13, 2019 in Trick or Treat, while her set officially became available on August 1 with the rest of Series 1. Rainbow Kate also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Kindi Kids, released on August 4, 2019 for iOS and September 2, 2019 for Android. Appearances Voice Actors *Kiersten Lee Kay (UK/US) *Charlaine Mayol (France and French Speaking Canada) *Franziska Lessing (Germany) *Noa Kashpitzki (Israel) *Kim Eun-a (South Korea) *Stephanie Gándara (Latin America) *Susana Moreno (Latin America; TV Version) *Marloes van den Heuvel (The Netherlands) Category:Kindi Kids